


The Four Tmes Nines Found Gavin Cute and the One Time He Couldn’t Handle It

by TheShipDen



Series: 5+1 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Gavin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nines fixes that tho, POV Upgraded Connor | RK900, RK900 is called Nines, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, but its chill bc it gets curbed, only mentioned - Freeform, they love each other very much okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: “You’re so beautiful Nines, fuck, I swear.” He curses, it’s mellow but the intensity of a thousand exploding stars is laced inside that meek voice. Groggy with sleep. Gavin woke for Nines, to help him and Nines-[Warning: Reboot May Cycle If Further Pressure Continues.]“Kiss me,”He says it like a curse.Gavin laughs, “I am kissing you.”





	The Four Tmes Nines Found Gavin Cute and the One Time He Couldn’t Handle It

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I'm such fuckin trash for these two
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy me indulging myself

Most found Gavin harsh, all edges and no softer piece, a feral, animalistic person, all tooth and nail and ready to bite. Which wasn’t far off, the man was always guarded. Insanely so. Getting close to him was no easy feet. Yet somehow, Nines had managed to do that. But before he ever could, Tina had come before everyone. No one ever really knew how, as far as Nines was concerned, one day they just were. And the rest became history. As much as he loved to steal glances at the detective, by far his favorites were when the man accompanied the other officer. 

 

His back was arched, hips jutted outwards as he leaned on his elbows across the table. Nines liked to admire his rear end but wasn’t concerned with that for the moment. The sharp air around the detective melted then, his smile just a little more easy going and not so tight. The tension in his shoulder gradually dissipated by the sharp quips of Tina’s tongue. From where Nines was stationed, he could hear their conversation. 

 

“- ass first, Gavin! _Ass first on the icy street!_ ” She smirked, her hand circling the top of her warm coffee cup as she retold the recent adventure of her and her partner. Apparently, she had fallen. Chris had gone to help her but evidently only earned his own spot on the chilly road next to her. 

 

The detective was laughing, barking loudly as the sound settled deep in his chest. He drew a bit into himself, sinking lower towards the table as he lightly smacked it. Nines loved the look: the pleasant smile, the joy expressed in his gaze, the upturn of his lips (not in a snarl or scowl) and an obvious increase in serotonin. Gavin was happy. Nines, often then not, found he liked it when the detective was at his happiest. 

 

“God! I bet you looked like a fool.” Detective Reed snorted, bringing his hand up to flick the end of his nose. A human trait. Nines didn’t understand it’s meaning but with the slight reddish hue brought to his human’s face, he didn’t mind it. It was a cute mannerism. 

 

“I looked much better then you! Especially if we're taking into account that happy little accident you had last year-“ before she could even finish her sentence, a knowing glint in her eyes, Gavin clapped her mouth closed with his own hand. The action was meant to intimidate her, perhaps, but the chuckle that slipped past made it lose it’s effect. 

 

“Fuck’s sake Tina! We don’t talk about that!” Officer Chen rolled her eyes, smacking his offending hand from her lips with a hasty grin. The one Nines has come to know as a promise of misfortune. So far, he’s only seen it be directed towards Detective Reed. A shame if it hadn’t excited him in his musings. 

 

“I still have pictures, ya know.~” This time she sneered, clapping her hand around his shoulder and squeezing- firm, and strong. Gavin didn’t seemed at all nerved by it, so Nines let it go. In fact, the detective hid behind his hands and groaned. 

 

“I thought you deleted them, you said you would!” _Embarrassment_ \- Nines recognizes it. It looks good on him. Gives him a softer demeanor, if not one swearing on a feisty rebuttal. No, Nines counted on that. He loved to see it. Secretly, of course. 

 

“And you said you’d stop being a pain in the ass, but here we are!” Tina countered. Teasing the other human, something Nines now knew only she had the right to do. A privilege, he deciphered, something unique to only her. He wanted that. 

 

“Oh Fuck you.” A middle finger was sent her way. A glare, tender with no venom involved. 

 

“You wish.” She chided, wagging her finger at him and snatching his coffee, beginning to make her escape with both cups. Gavin only huffed, drummed his fingers across the surface of the now emptied table and staring after her. There was a challenge in his eyes, one Nines couldn’t analysis without errors cropping up in his sights. Strange. But lately, that had been the case with the detective. 

 

“You owe me one, Chen!” His answer was a returned middle finger, Officer Chen hadn’t given him any other verbal response regardless. Their goodbyes, Nines was familiar with. The human stalled by going onto his phone before going back to his desk, slumping in his chair and kicking his feet back up on the polished wood. 

 

One quick scan and Nines wasn’t surprised to see Gavin’s stress levels almost completely down by a whopping 40%, the grin tugging at his lips remained for a few moments more before it was corrected into the same unapproachable frown. The same mean scowl. Nine’s processors whirled, no new information came from it, and his craving to understand it was almost smothering him. He couldn’t quite name what it was that made him want to know everything there was to know about this human in particular, but it was deeply rooted inside his systems. 

 

This was something he could only fix by diving in deeper. So, he did. 

 

Walking up with his hands behind his back, Nines leaned forward, close but not unreasonably so. Gavin valued his space, and he had no intentions of making the detective uncomfortable. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing, ya fuckin’ Pepsi can?” Detective Reed rumbled, spinning in his chair to send a nasty glare at the android’s presence. Nines didn’t let it get to him, truthfully he never did, which sometimes ate at Gavin. 

 

He still held onto his calm facade, eyes glued to the picture frame that sat atop the detective’s desk. One of the only ones, he had noticed quickly upon his initial arrival. It was of Officer Chen and him: Gavin looked a lot younger in it, less hardened, and Tina with her hair just 3 inches longer then it’s current approximate length was clinging to him. Her cheek was squished against his own, officer uniform half-way put on and Gavin’s own DPD hoodie tied around her shoulders. No doubt stolen from the man, himself. And in that photo was an adorable pout scribbled across a humorlessly angry scowl that bared no bite at all. 

 

Gavin was 29, and Tina just a year younger. They looked almost fresh out of the academy. Maybe the photo was taken during another course added too late, balloons and streamers were in the back. Half-cut shots of other people exiting the picture and entering, but the focus was precisely on the two of them. Both looking thrilled and excitable. Definitely a celebration of some kind. But Gavin looked so calmed, so exhilarated, so… _precious._ Nines didn’t know what it was about it. But he liked the photo a lot, and desired to see that look in real life. 

 

“Detective, how long have you and Officer Chen known each other?” Nines asked cooly, never swaying from the picture. He still stared at it, letting the question hang heavy in the air before he turned. His stormy eyes bore into Gavin, expression neutral but the sudden shift in focus did something to him. 

 

**_Heart Rate: Elevated._ **  
**_Breathing: Irregular._ **  
**_Stress: Increased._ **  
**_Conclusion: . . ._ **

 

**_[Need More Data for Hypothesis. ]_ **

 

The detective's brows furrowed. “What’s it to ya?” 

 

There was no outright denial, no derogatory terms besides the opening one, and definitely not as much venom into the response. Nines liked to think Gavin was finally warming up to him after months of interaction. The harsh treatment had subsided, mostly. Their fighting dwindled to staggering rates, and their teamwork was much, much better. Compatibility was an impressive 78 high percentage then when he had first arrived. 

 

“I simply wish to know my partner better.” Nines answered truthfully. Tilting his head to the side as he continued. “Besides, it is of minimal -obvious- conclusion that you and Officer Chen have quite profound chemistry and familiarity. I simply wish to better understand and integrate accordingly.”

 

Gavin gave him a long look. The one he knows as the guarded one, considering all the possibilities of how it could backfire on him. Nines liked that Gavin was so smart, made information so hard to obtain. It was a challenge, one he found intoxicating, in it’s own way. Nothing ever posed too big a threat to the RK model but Gavin- he was a mystery. One that burned at his sensors even in stasis. Plagued his thoughts during the waking hours of the day and night. He almost wanted to reach out, and-…. do what? He wasn’t exactly sure. 

 

“Met after my academy days. We ran a course together once but didn’t know each other well enough then.” He conceded. Sighing as his arms crossed, reclining back into his chair. 

 

He soon discovered Gavin could talk animatedly about the other officer, and for a long time too. Not that he minded. The easy release of pent up frustration drained from his body, almost like he was with the girl herself, but instead he was here with Nines. And Nines was causing that relaxation. _Him._

 

He shouldn’t feel proud of that, but he was. _Deathly so._ And the content smile Gavin was now sporting made something in his wires buzz. He learned private stories in that moment. “Inside jokes,” as humans called them, and the story behind the picture. An afterparty that Gavin had gotten too carried away in, but was forced to swear on his life to keep it. 

 

A sliver of hair fell onto his forehead, and without thinking, Nines smoothed it back with the rest of the detective’s hair. The same data that showed up earlier clouded his HUD. He dismissed it, not knowing its origin anyway, and parked himself at his own desk. He didn’t need to look at Gavin to know that his jaw was tightly compacted. Almost like he wanted to yell but couldn’t find the words. 

 

“I’d be careful,” Nines advises. Not looking at the man as he interfaces with his terminal, already setting to work. “Wouldn’t want to damage those teeth you so proudly stew.”

 

“Wh- Fuck you!” Mumbled, _just as bad as Tina,_ under his breath before stomping off towards the break room. Gavin had allowed himself to be taunted. In a more friendly manner, and reciprocated. 

 

Nines shivered, his circuit boards felt like they were lagging with overwhelming data. But, it didn’t make much sense to him then as to why- how could Gavin trigger such a reaction? 

 

_**Mission Objection: Unlock privileges.  
Mission: Complete. ** _

 

Huh, since _when_ had that been his priority?

 

______________________________________

 

The first time he’s ever been involved in an outside-work-relating task is when Tina invites him to drinks. Hank is accompanied by Connor, as usual, and Gavin arrives on his own time. A big case had been solved, upping the entire precinct’s numbers considerably. They thank Nines’ and Connor’s efforts, but they are quick to ensure that it was their partner’s additional help and support that added to the feat. Human insight is largely appreciate when one of the android’s get stuck within their own head, having to not think with logic and instead with gut feeling. It was tough. 

 

A party had been arranged. One of the alcoholic kinds that humans raved about. Hank wasn’t allowed to drink much more then three glasses of rum and coke, Connor was even stressing about that much and forbade anymore, even forcing Hank to agree that he wasn’t driving home. 

 

“ _Pussy!_ ” Gavin had drawled, throwing back his second shot of the night. Tina punched him in the arm, Chris only shook his head at the pair. 

 

Ben Collins, somewhere along the way, had muttered a simple _‘This should be fun.’_ Which told Nines that something routine was going to happen, as to what, wasn’t hard to guess. 

 

Tina ordered shots for the party, everyone taking their respective glasses and downing the things like they needed it to live. Nines shared a look with Connor, one that told the other everything without having to use their connection, or enter the mind palace. Connor then eyed Hank who was sizing up the slamming of the glasses. The flush was clear on everyone’s cheeks, and soon drunken games were played which only involved _more_ drinks and _more_ drunken ideas. 

 

Gavin soon entered a drinking contest with Chris, he stubbornly refused defeat even when he was well over the limit, Blood Alcohol percentage would cry over how bad Gavin was abusing it tonight. 

 

“I believe it is time for you to return home, Detective.” Nines comments, and notices how Gavin jumped at his words. Turns clumsily and almost points directly besides Nines rather then _at_ him.

 

“Who said you were my mother?” He slurs, lazy in it’s sound as it escapes reddened lips. There’s something about the way the human’s pink tongue jets out to wet them that had his systems overheating. It promptly goes ignored by the android, in favor, of taking care of his partner. 

 

“Me, myself, and I. Let’s go, Detective, I will escort you home to ensure your safety.” His hand is gripping Gavin’s hoodie, pulling him away from the table as Tina only giggles at their retreating form. Chris sends a thankful look his way, which he nods to, and continues to draw Reed away and out the doors. 

 

Gavin whistles, louder then Nines was expecting with how unsteady his footwork is. “ _Woooowwww_ , can’t believe you’re gonna baby me. “‘m soooooo flattered!” 

 

“You’re incredibly wasted.” The android deadpans, signaling for a taxi and more so manhandling his partner inside of it. The detective is not as placid as he was hoping, Gavin never was one to cave to anyone, of course he wouldn’t be now. Nines should have only calculated this. 

 

“Maybe ‘m am, so?” When Nines only answers in an eye roll, the human finds it insanely funny and buries his face in the nick of his hoodie to muffle his laughter, almost like it was suppose to be secret. Even without being the most advanced android out there, Nines could’ve told with ordinary human senses that Gavin was snickering at him. 

 

As the car turned, Nines’ attention was drawn to the sudden pressure on his side. Reed had fallen and was making no attempt at getting up, perfectly comfortable with lounging on the android’s arm. His eyes were staring only halfway open, must be tiring out. He suspects, no, concludes as his human’s lips part in a yawn. His body language is drastically different from what the android’s used to. 

 

Gavin has no tension anywhere in his body, his breathing is so even and his gaze holds no edge to it. He is at peace with his surroundings and shifts himself closer to his partner’s side- _Nines’s_ side. He smiles, Gavin seems to make it easy to emote where Nines usually struggles. The gesture is just so simple and insignificant but it sets his synthetic skin _ablaze._

 

Nines doesn’t move, shuts off his artificial lungs, remains as stationary as he could so Gavin wouldn’t move away. He wasn’t sure why he wanted the detective to stay so close, but now that he was, Nines found the thought of him moving bitter. There’s a sigh, heavy in it’s draw. 

 

“Fuckin-“ The human gripes, misses his target but then smacks his hand into Nines’s arm and lifts it. Wraps it around his own shoulders and getting even more comfortable in Nines’s space. “ ’s better.”

 

He doesn’t comment. Finds that he has nothing to say in return for once, his LED a sudden swirling yellow as he burns this image inside his database. Gavin tucked into his side, staring dreamily at the android before looking away with his own giggle. His eyes are closing, slowly, and he hums a happy tune off-key as the taxi smoothly glides on the road. 

 

All is quiet. But it doesn’t compare to the thirium roaring past his ears and shooting everywhere. Errors pop up, quick mentions of overheating and elevated temperatures. 

 

“Nines?”

 

“Yes, detective?” It’s monotone, because so many fans are whirling to calm him that he runs on autopilot. On a factory setting. 

 

“You’re warm ’n comfy.” Gavin’s tone is tender, quiet. His eyelashes flutter as he tries to keep them open to catch the android’s eye. 

 

“I-….Thank you, Detective Reed.”

 

______________________________________

 

They’re dating now, Nines couldn't believe it, but they are. He gets invited over to Gavin’s apartment, meets his cats and sometimes cooks dinner for the detective. He’s welcomed into the small home and finds that he prefers no other place. During closing hours, he’s _excited_ to leave and walks through that door. He gets overjoyed when soft paws bat against and felines weave between his legs. 

 

Nines lets his head drop to rest atop Gavin’s who’s steadily dozing beside him. The movie they were watching was a long one, slow to pick up on the action and easy to tune out. But that’s fine, because Gavin has already seen the movie and Nines thinks his human holds a better view. 

 

Gavin is always restless and feisty, always has been, even before Nines had come into the picture. The detective fidgets in his chair whenever he’s stuck there for too long; tapping his foot, bouncing his leg, clicking pens, squeezing the life out of stress balls. Whenever he isn’t at work, he’s at the gym training hard to be able to keep up with the RK model. Nines finds that to be cute. He offered yoga to Reed and is satisfied with the results he gains. 

 

At first, Nines held the belief that Gavin wouldn’t be able to sit still long enough to enjoy a movie but he was quickly proved wrong. Once the human was comfortable, he couldn’t be moved. And Nines learned quickly that there was no quicker feet then playing with the detective’s hair and rubbing his back to get him to be putty in his hands. It was a recent observation that started with him absentmindedly stroking his slim fingers through messy hair and ended with him noticing how his human had fallen fast asleep both times. 

 

During the first twenty minutes of the film when Gavin was rooted in lounging on the android’s chest, did he raise his hand and comb through brown locks. The soft sigh that escaped his human’s lips was music far grander then Markus could ever hope to play, so he continued. Skin caught his eyes. 

 

Off duty Gavin wore simple t-shirts and tank tops, sweatpants and anything he could fall asleep in. Only sometimes did he sport just his boxers or just pajama pants. He liked to be covered up, as to why, Nines had yet to find out. He didn’t mind at all however, it made seeing the detective in something more… _exposing_ all the sweeter treat. So, naturally, when he caught a glimpse of the human’s well defined back he got a little touchy. 

 

Nines let his hand, originally settled on Gavin's waist, glide just above his hips. When met with no protest, his thumb idly moved in soothing circles, slowly adding pressure until there was no doubt Gavin could feel it. And one thing Nines knew he loved most about the detective is that he was never ashamed with vocalizing what he disliked and what he liked. Now, was no exception, seeing as he hummed pleasantly and nuzzled into his android’s neck. Detective Reed was quite fond of touch. He chalked it up to being touch-starved, but Nines was always ready to fill that void. 

 

His hand in Gavin’s hair never faltered as Nines expertly pressed his palm into his human’s back, drawing out knots and releasing the tension within muscles that was tightly wound. Nines warmed up to more pressure and bolder strokes and touches until he found that the human’s body was entirely lax, and Gavin was snoozing quietly. 

 

“Gavin?” He questioned, voice barely above a whisper. No reply came. Nines smiled.

 

Lifting up the human was a breeze, being the most advanced model ever created really gave him a one up, and Gavin wasn’t really even heavy to begin with. Usually, he would spit and wiggle and squirm to get out of Nines’ holds. Claiming he was a grown adult and could damn walk on his own with no added help (quoted from Gavin himself). To see him so soft and mellow and just….relaxed, well…

 

_**[Begin Self-Cooling Protocol?]** _

__

_**> Yes.  
-No.** _

 

Nines _totally_ didn’t have trouble cooling down when he set his human down onto the bed and was pulled down right alongside him, Gavin grumbling in his sleep and curling up against his android. Nines _absolutely_ didn’t praise the designers at CyberLife for activating him when they had. 

 

______________________________________

 

“Hey! You can’t catch my leg, that’s fucking cheating Tina!” 

 

“C’mon! When a criminal does this, you’re gonna be so boned!” 

 

Gavin hopped pathetically on his one foot, balance wavering by the second. “Just let me go!” He whined, Tina laughed but obliged. 

 

The two were sparing, and Nines was allowed to watch, only so he could make sure the two didn’t take things too far or pushed themselves too much. Plus, Nines loved to watch Gavin. Even though human beings were such fragile things, such impulsive creatures, Gavin was always resilient and never backed down. It was a blessing and almost too alluring to watch him work, but could often leave Nines wanting to punch some sense into him. 

 

“Let’s go again, you titty baby.” Tina sneered and brought her fists up. Her response was an eye roll as Gavin got ready too. 

 

Tina attacked first, swinging her right fist towards Gavin. Nines could easily block the blow, or dodge it, catch it- there was so many options in stopping the hit from ever landing or doing damage. But the interesting part came with Gavin’s unpredictability. Nines knew what he wanted to do, but he never could tell what Gavin would do. 

 

The detective brought his forearm up, to shield himself and Nines thought that would be it, but again he was proven wrong. He merely watched as his human grabbed onto her outstretched arm, twisted, and flung her off his shoulder and let her slam back first onto the mat. Officer Chen frowned and collected herself for a minute before Gavin was jumping around her in mockery. 

 

“Last I checked, the babies stayed on the floor.” It was a friendly jab, and right after his hand was offered to her. She grabbed him, just when he was going to hoist her up though she _pulled_ instead; planting her feet squarely on the ground and rolling out of the way when Reed inevitably fell down. 

 

“Good to know,” She chimed with a coy smile. The detective scowled at her before they both picked themselves up and returned to trading off punches and kicks. 

 

The two were at it for a while, panting and breathless, perspiration shining across both their skin as the minutes kicked by and the slams of a body to the floor only grew louder. A few times, Nines was worried about the bruises and the hits either would take but both would shrug him off and give a (frustratingly) good comeback or reason to allow it to commence instead of stalling. Officer Chen was growing wearily, much quicker then his partner.

 

“I need a break, Gav! Spare with your boytoy for a bit.” She huffed and plopped down, taking the offered water bottle. 

 

“He’s no-“

 

“I’d be happy to take your spot, Tina.” Nines grinned and got up. Not to say he was growing bored but, as much as he admired the way Gavin moved, he craved to do some action himself. 

 

“That’s so not fair, I can’t believe I’m going against fucking Clark Kent!” Tina burst out laughing while Nines only smirked. 

 

“Are you going to mope or are we going to spar, Detective Reed?” And really that was all it took, Gavin would always be easily provoked into things. 

 

It was clear to say Nines has the upper hand, with the way he easily pinned Reed down onto the mat or wall, flipped him silly against the floor, smacked his hits away. Really, he wasn’t ever going to go easy on his partner because he learned earlier that Gavin hated it whenever someone did something like that. 

 

He had both Gavin’s hands in his left hand, holding his limbs above his head and backing the detective into a literal corner. His human was huffing and breathing hard from overexertion; Nines had previously warned him of this and suggested a break long ago but Gavin wasn’t having it. His hips pressed sharply against the shorter man and had him utterly immobile. Gavin was _surely_ stuck. 

 

“Check and mate.” Nines chuckles, using his free hand to tilt his partner’s chin up. It must be cheesy to say he found the other beautiful in the moment, all spent and tired but still full of red hot _spite._ Nines was _wild_ for it. 

 

“Go fuck yourself,” Gavin grumbled. Squirming in vain before he sighed heavily and paused. There was a glint inside his eyes, one Nines saw often and it only made his sensors roar to life. 

 

_**[Warning: Thirium Regulator Experiencing Anomalies.]** _

 

Oh, the things Nines _wanted._ The things Gavin _made_ him want. 

 

“The plan was the opposite of that, on the contrary.” He answered back, bold and brash as his forehead bumped gently against the human’s. Gavin shuddered, and it fueled him with more want. 

 

“Fuckin’ androids.” And then Gavin was smashing against his mouth. His sensors highlighted the feeling of skin against his lips, of teeth biting hard on his mouth and a body hot and fiery melding on to his own. His hand dropped and flew to tangle in his partner’s hair, tugging, and he tore past those reddened lips to search his human’s mouth. 

 

Wires buzzed and programs stuttered once the delicate systems inside Nines’ own mouth were pitted against a warm tongue, all hungry and territorial, roaming and mapping, his focus narrowed against his judgement. Nines wanted- _oh so much there was too_ \- Gavin made him want. Nothing other then him, then _them_ there in that moment. 

 

And then that warmth and need was ripped away from him and Nines found himself staring up blindly at a ceiling, Gavin’s voice instead of a silky groan and pants a myriad of laughter. Tina was laughing too, clutching her sides hard as tears formed inside her eyes. His advanced reconstructions informing him that while he had been distracted, Gavin had wormed some room from his tight hold to grab certain advantage points and had him flipped flat onto the ground. 

 

It only made him want the detective more. A fair trick, he must admit. As dirty as it was.

 

“I can’t believe I bested Superman!” Was what he was wheezing out. _Oh, Nines would get him back._

 

All his processors were swirling on a plan once he got his detective alone again. 

 

______________________________________

 

Nines loves his knew life, he really does, and he often dwells on his old one. Staring blankly ahead on an assembly line, watching others get disassembled right before his eyes because of a minor inconvenience or frankly, for no reason at all. That was why he was there, to be _better_. And being better has lots of perks but in the end, holds more weight then anyone originally thought. 

 

He’s _avoided_ and looked at differently, he can’t fit in with others of his kind, he cannot blend in. Social situations are not his forte but the case is the same with Gavin. It’s why they work so well together, understand each other more then your average social butterfly. Plus, Nines muses, there’s also the nuisance of Amanda. He sees her as a mother, really, but a _strict, harsh_ one at that. She offers no love, only firm guidance with little patience to deviancy. Ironic, considering he is one and was made to never be one. 

 

He’s stuck in his stasis, chained to the white guard rails and the vines of thorny roses that keep his conscious at bay. Nines can’t see her but he feels her there, _judging_ , voice a ghastly reminder of the failure he was. The _glory_ he was suppose to bring and how much he _missed_ his goal. His programing showed him how low the bar had dropped, how _red_ Amanda’s relationship towards him had gotten, and in those moments the crisp cut of winter wind seers right through him. 

 

He can’t breathe, he never really needed to but now he finds that he _must_ breathe. Only he can’t. He screams and pounds against lines of coding keeping him inside the mind palace, but he goes nowhere. He’s wandering as he feels his system lock and freeze up. In these moments, Nines is lost and vulnerable. 

 

Warm hands coax the cool away, taking it out of his circuits and wires, guiding the disapproving tone to one of love and adoration. His hair is- tussled, from possibly a hand? He doesn’t know. Can’t confirm because he cannot see the world around him. He can only hear, still inside his programing and still under heavy folds of stasis. But there’s gentle trails of touch lingering along his cheeks. 

 

“Even when you snooze, you still looks like a ten,” it was a husky murmur. A quiet cackle. A familiar voice that makes more warmth bloom inside his circuitry. 

 

The snow stops falling, the roses opening up to bloom and suddenly the thorns have all but fallen off their stems. Nines finds that he doesn’t hurt anymore and he takes in a steadying gasp, the air making the chains disappear from around him. One second he was drowning, and the next, _he is free._

 

“I love you, ya tin can.” There’s no bite, no venom or hatred, only love. Something soft is pressing against his eyelids. There’s the same feeling against the bridge of his nose. “Wake up for me, yeah?”

 

He wants to, Nines wants to say that he’s trying, but he cannot move. Can’t _speak._ Not yet. It makes him feel frustrated, his finger tip twitches; tapping against a body, one much hotter then his own, much more organic and squishy. But a human body nonetheless. Nines is not alone. This, he’s _always_ known. 

 

“Right here, sweetheart, now slowly ‘kay, take it slowly.” He doesn’t know how Gavin knows how to help him through this, only he just does, and Nines is grateful. 

 

Nines feels that same sensation again- only to the corners of his lips and right under his eye. Another is pressed to his LED which he’s positive is a murderous red against the dark room. A kiss, his sensors inform, Gavin is kissing him. All over, lingering on his face and dipping to other places. His hands, his chest right over his thirium pump, towards his navel, and one more longing and pressing against his lips. 

 

_**[Temperature Elevated. Start Decompression Protocol?]** _

 

_**-Yes.  
>No.** _

 

Nines is feeling again; the warmth trickling throughout his body, the appreciation shimmering against every nerve-like-wire connected to his being, he feels so much love that it threatens to eat him alive. He _wants_ that, it’s a much better thing to get choked by then the chilling cold from earlier. 

 

_**[Warning: Systems OverHeating.]** _

 

His eyes flutter open, his gaze finally falling and focusing on the human before him. Gavin gives him a smile, his eye brighting upon seeing the stormy greys-

 

_**[Warning: System Instability Detected.]** _

 

-the smile is easy, pleasant, gentle and tender. The hands that cup his cheeks swipe soothingly, the voice that spoke him to the world now whispers as if he _is_ the world.

 

“There you are,” Gavin coos. It’s sweet, it’s quiet. It’s everything and nothing and all too much but not yet enough. -

 

_**[Warning: Immediate Responses Withheld.]** _

 

Nines feels his fingers shaking, he curls them around the side of his human. Gavin, again, beams at him upon the touch and gets even more delighted whenever Nines leans into his hands. 

 

“You’re so beautiful Nines, fuck, I swear.” He curses, it’s mellow but the intensity of a thousand exploding stars is laced inside that meek voice. Groggy with sleep. Gavin woke for Nines, to help him and Nines-

 

_**[Warning: Reboot May Cycle If Further Pressure Continues.]** _

 

 _“Kiss me,”_ He says it like a curse. 

 

Gavin laughs, “I am kissing you.”

 

“Again.”

 

“Only for you.” He sighs, but Nines knows he loves to kiss him. 

 

Warm lips press against his, only this time, he presses back. Gavin is leaning over him, and he urges him to lay on top of his body, he needs to feel the warmth of his partner and the rush that always comes along side it. His sensors, processors and everything come online like a roaring flame- all from a kiss, all from one human whom has his entire heart. 

 

Those steadying hands dip, trailing loving touches all around his chest and sides, enforcing the warmth and love he’s come to never take for granted. Nines is drunk on the feeling. _On Gavin._ He wants it to be no other way. 

 

_**[Warning: Systems Overheating.]** _

 

Nines would feel like his heart is bursting in joy, in love, like a human’s would. But it isn’t. He just has never known such a profound feeling, one that spreads to every limb, sinks into every wire, slips across his processors. Being a weapon wasn’t what he wanted, he wanted to be Gavin’s. Solely _Gavin’s._

 

“I love you,” he speaks in worship against those impossibly pink lips. Against the man he’s come to only ever love more. 

 

“Shut up, you’re being sappy.” Gavin draws, keeping close and nibbling along the edges of his android’s lower lip. 

 

And this time, Nines is the one who smiles. “Only for you.” He repeats.

 

Gavin stutters, his HUD informing:

 

_**Heart Rate: Elevated.**_ **  
**_**Breathing: Irregular.**_  
_**Stress: Increased.**_  
_**Conclusion: . . .**_

__

_**. . . . .** _

__

_**Conclusion: Gavin Reed is smitten.** _

__

_**[Warning; Systems Overheating.]** _

_**[Forced Reboot; Immediate Cooling Protocol- Enabled.]** _

 

Nines loves Gavin- whispers it whenever they push and pull against one another, tangling in the bedsheets below. His love fills up every core, every fiber, every _focus._ It doesn’t even occur to him that his limbs once more gets heavy and he’s slowly going offline. 

 

Gavin only holds onto him, still feverishly kissing every inch of skin he can on his android as he feels Nines’ skin cool, fans whirling angrily and with purpose. He only grins, pleased to see the fiery red quelled to a content and peaceful blue on his RK’s temple. 

 

“ _Such a sap_ ,” Gavin sighs and snuggles closer to his resting droid.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW THAT ENDING GOT REALLY GAY
> 
>  
> 
> sue me though because nines is always saving Gavin so why not have Gavin save nines??? just this once, and let them be so grossly in love with one another


End file.
